Earth
Earth, also known as Terra, is the home-planet of the Human race, and the seat of P-Fleet in both timelines. History Standard Earth history applies up to the beginning of the XXth century. In 1914, World War I begins, and lasts until 1919. After the war, the League of Nations is formed, whose purpose is to prevent future wars. However, several years later, in 1937, World War II starts, and after its end in 1945, the League of Nations is replaced by the United Nations, in hopes that world peace will finally be established. However in the same year, the Cold War between the USSR and the USA begins. Three years into the Cold War, Karl-August Fagerholm is elected Prime Minister of Finland, and through his vision of colonization of Alpha Centauri, the Space Race begins. The 1950's see the emergence of Rock 'n' Roll, a music genre that becomes highly popular and is destined to change human history. In 1961, the first human is sent to space, and eight years later, humanity lands on the moon. At the end of the XXth century - in 1999 - Jeffrey Cochbrane and his band Dethdestro play their famous concert at the Woodstock Music Festival, which sparks the interest of aliens who were passing by Earth. Their decision to land and investigate led to the establishment of Human-Vulgar diplomatic and economic relations, as well as the subsequent ban of live music performances. The following years, see the development of Earth and its technology. During World War V, Earth is finally united under the banner of United Earth - a quasi-political, world-wide organization, one of the numerous League of Nations' successors. As humans develop, new technologies become available. Thus, in 2152, P-Fleet is founded to guarantee the safety and prosperity of P-Community - a precursor to P-Republic. In 2219, P-Fleet performs a military coup on its nation, which results in a military dictatorship that ends only in 2336. In between these events, Earth loses and regains its status as the seat of P-Republic's political power. Some time in 2363, a small Plingon flotilla entered Earth's orbit, but was destroyed by the USS Excessive and the USS Kickstart shortly thereafter. Six years after that, Earth's orbit was once again invaded. This time, by the ominous Korg. Dispite their defeat at the hands of the CPP Kickstart-2, Earth suddenly changed its hue, atmospheric composition, and all its population was assimilated. The Kickstart entered a temporal twist field, and Earth, just as suddenly, returned to normal, without anyone seemingly noticing. Alternate Timeline After saving Earth from the Korg, Pirk, Info, and Dwarf were stranded in its past. In this new timeline, the Vulgars did not share spacefaring technology with humanity, and thus, the late Kickstart-2's commanding officers had to rebuild P-Fleet by themselves. Once they rebuilt the Kickstart, Pirk introduced himself to Russian president Vladimir Ulyanov, and the two made an alliance to bring peace and prosperity to the world. Eventually, Earth was unified under Pirk's and Ulyanov's joint rule, however, as the conquest came to an end, Pirk double-crossed Ulyanov, and had him executed. He then pooled Earth's resources into creating the P-Fleet. He also made Suomi the official language of Earth, and rebuilt various historical monuments that were destroyed during his conquest. At some point, P-Fleet began testing a new type of twistdrive. Initially, the testing procedure went well, until unforseen complications happened. Once C.P.P Twister-1 finally returned to Earth, it was followed by the Dramakulian Empire's fleet. A battle ensued, and following an intense dogfight, the Dramakulians were defeated at the expense of Pirk's palace. As Emperor Pirk kept spending all of Earth's money and resources on building battleships, the planet's population - suffering from famine, overpopulation, and other calamities - began to revolt. After P-Fleet discovered, and entered a maggot hole leading to a parallel universe, one or more unknown events transpired on Earth that theoretically led to a new global Ice Age, with the debris of Pirk's citadel still orbiting the planet. In an even newer timeline, the Earth became unified under a communist regime in the 22nd century, but this unification didn't last long either as a new enemy - the Grind - attacked. Geography Standard geographical data applies, with a few possible exceptions. Notable Locations * P-Fleet HQ * P-Fleet Earth Space Station * Woodstock Festival '99 site * CrapTV Europe HQ * Tsanistanian Research Center * Chenobyl Nuclear Power Plant (mentioned only) * Chanistania village * President Ulyanov's office (alternate timeline) * P-Fleet training camp * P-Fleet military academy * the ISS (alternate timeline) * Hawaii (mentioned, alternate timeline's future) * P-Fleet Citadel station (alternate timeline) * Siberia * Russia * the U.S.A. * Paris * Berlin * London * P-Fleet space shipyards * Emperor Pirk's palace * P-Fleet court house (alternate timeline) * Finnskaya Oblast (Soviet timeline) Seen In *Star Wreck *Star Wreck IV: The Kilpailu *Star Wreck 4½: Weak Performance (in halludeck simulation) *Star Wreck V: Lost Contact *Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning *Star Wreck 2π: Full Twist, now! *Star Wreck Roleplaying Game *Star Wreck: Timecrash *Star Wreck: The Motion Picture (possibly) Category:Planets Category:Pages under construction